


bet you didn't know (that i was dangerous)

by thugnagisas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, also there's pole dancing to beyonce involved, asahi is a nerd but we love him, daichi and suga are secret agent partners, iwaizumi is the head bitch in charge, just WAIT for bokuto!!!, my snappy one liners aren't as up to par in this, ok less fun tags:, ok more fun tags:, the first years are newbie agents, we got protective but awkward dai and jealous but little shit suga, where is oikawa???, yeah you heard me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thugnagisas/pseuds/thugnagisas
Summary: Sugawara Koushi could handle anything (assassins, bombs, ten masked thugs, thinking under pressure). And what he couldn't (car chases, breaking down doors, thinking first and shooting later), Daichi could. That's what made them a team, that's what made them unstoppable. But when tracking a terrorist organization calls for going undercover as a married couple, the pressure might cause Suga to break.(aka the fake married spy au with james bond level glam and kingsman level hijinx we all deserve)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH OK here we go meet my baby: this fic. this is my first work for the fandom so i see some new faces out here tonight! excuse my bad jokes I'm nervous. Anyways hello and welcome to my self indulgent spy au.

The cold barrel of a gun pressed into Suga’s cheek. The pressure hard enough that he knew it would leave a ring shaped mark around the mole on his cheekbone. It seemed to be a pretty popular target whenever he was being held at gunpoint, which was starting to be more and more often.

“It seems that your plan has been blown,” The man holding the gun smirked, though with his heavy accent it was hard to tell exactly what he’d said. “This is where it ends, Sugawara.”

Suga instinctively tried to pull his hands up, forgetting they were bound behind the chair. Instead, he closed his eyes and focused on working the gag out of his mouth, loosening it up enough until it fell to hang around his neck.

“Wait-” He gasped as the thug reached to pull it back up. “Wait, are you going to kill me?”

The man frowned, face still cast half in shadow by the one hanging light in the room. 

“Well, yes.” He said. “But not before I make you talk.”

With that, he drew the gun backwards and brought the barrel of the gun swinging against Suga’s face, hard enough that it caused the chair to tip, but the thug caught the end of the chair and righted it before it could fall all the way.

“Shouldn’t your boss be here for that?” Suga asked, after spitting blood at the man’s feet. “The questioning, I mean.”

The thug frowned again, clearly not used to such behavior during interrogations, but his tough demeanor quickly recovered as he took in Suga’s expression and battered face with a chuckle.

“Oh, so you still haven’t figured it out,  _ Mr. Refreshing _ .” He laughed darkly, pushing Suga’s hair out of his face with the barrel of the gun. “I  _ am _ the boss.”

Then the man was suddenly knocked sideways in a spray of blood. 

“Daichi, you asshole. I  _ had _ him!” Suga shouted, and a broad shouldered figure emerged from the shadows, gun still smoking. 

“He confessed, that’s the confirmation we needed to take him out.” Daichi shrugged, confident smile on his face. “Besides, you were a bit tied up.”

“Ha ha.” Suga rolled his eyes. “But I did all the hard work, you just got the glory.”

“Well, I had to lend a hand. Or I’d be a pretty shitty partner.” Daichi said, holstering his gun and walking over to Suga. “Are you hurt?”

Suga shook his head, letting his silver blonde hair fall in his face, but Daichi still looked worried as his hands deftly untied the knots around his ankles. Suga sucked in a deep breath as Daichi stood up, resting a hand on Suga’s knee for a split second, and he didn’t miss how his thumb stroked over the top of his leg.

“I could’ve handled it.” He sighed again as Daichi moved around the back of the chair to work on the rope binding his wrists. “And I can untie myself, too. That was part of the whole plan.”

“I know, Koushi.”

“I mean, what kind of shitty agent would I be if I couldn’t even untie myself?”

“You’re not a shitty agent.” Daichi said, finally pulling away the rope. Suga sighed at the sudden freedom and rubbed at his wrists. “This is the least I could do, since you were the one to go into the interrogation.”

Daichi’s hand hovered over Suga’s cheek, where a long bruise of purple and blue was starting to blossom, but never touched him. Suga winced as if he had, though, turning his head to the ground.

“Koushi, are you sure you’re alright?” Daichi asked again, and he nodded, smiling.

“You really don’t have to worry about me, Daichi.” Suga huffed, but his eyes were light with laughter. “I’m not breakable.”

“After the way you handled those guys in Vegas?” Daichi joked, feigning a shudder. “I could never forget. Now come on, surviving a mission calls for celebration.”

“I think I remember Noya said he’d buy us drinks.” Suga laughed breathlessly, tapping at his watch to get the comm back on. “Isn’t that right, Noya?”

“Fuck you guys.” A voice squeaked back at them from the watch. “Suga always drinks me out of all my money.”

“Can’t help that I’m a heavyweight.” Suga added brightly. “But a promise is a promise.”

Noya sighed on the other end, resigned to his fate. 

“I’m sick of this fucking basement.” Suga sighs after a moment. “Been staring at this lightbulb all afternoon.”

“Well then,” Daichi smiled, clapping his partner on the back. “Time to head home. And drink up all of Yuu’s money.”

“Flying out?” Suga asked, and his partner nodded, holding up his phone.

“Iwaizumi’s already booked the tickets. No private jets this time.”

“Good.” Suga sighed. “Makes me so uncomfortable, we aren’t James Bond.”

Daichi snorted as they walked up the rickety stairs and out into the alleyway where they were being kept. A fancy, and obviously stolen car was parked where the alley met the street, and Daichi pulled out a set of keys and unlocked it. So much for not being James Bond.

“Yeah, but big airports means crowds.” Daichi said, opening the passenger door for Suga. “Which means we’re gonna have to cover-”

He gestured to the bruise and Suga sighed.

“Right. That’s why we usually fly back alone. We can stop at a drugstore or something.” He shrugged, but Daichi grinned.

“Check the backseat.” Daichi said, and Suga turned and smiled, touched by the thoughtfulness of his partner once again.

“How’d you get my it?” He asked, lifting the small blue bag and pulling it into his lap. “After the yacht exploded.”

“I pulled it out beforehand.” Daichi shrugged, still obviously pleased with himself, but trying to hide it. “I know it’s the one thing you bring on missions.”

Suga grinned and unzipped it, sifting through the few objects in it, his phone, a small black notebook, a granola bar, until he found what he was looking for - a thin compact of foundation.

“Thanks, Daichi.” He sighed, peering at himself in the small mirror in the sun shield. The bruise was fully visible now, a dark purple length crossing cheekbone, fading out into blue and dappled with yellow and green. 

“That bastard.” He sighed, clicking open the compact and dabbing at his face with a makeup brush. “Don’t even get marked up by someone scary.”

“I’d say he was scary. The head of a terrorist organization.” Daichi said, eyes sliding over to Suga. “Not a bad story to tell at parties.”

“Yeah, but I’d rather have gotten this from one of his right hand men, or even the damn tech guy. This guy was a little bitch.” He sighed, clicking the compact shut and admiring his handiwork. “You know I was about to take him down, Daichi.”

“I know, Koushi.” Daichi said, again. “I had the shot, it was easiest if I took it. Besides I didn’t-”

“Didn’t what?” Suga prodded when Daichi cut himself off.

“Didn’t want to see him hurt you.” Daichi said quietly, and Suga’s heart fluttered, making him fight the blush rising to his cheeks. 

_ Of course he didn’t want to see me hurt _ , Suga reminded himself.  _ He’s my partner. He’s my  _ best friend _. That’s all it is _ .

“Well, you know.” Suga said, with a soft smile. “Good story to tell at parties, right?”

“Right.” Daichi said, dropping a hand from the wheel to clap on Suga’s shoulder. “I’m starving. Wanna stop for fries before we get to the airport?”

* * *

 

After the 12 hour flight (Suga watched romcoms and ate chips, Daichi slept for the full 12 hours) the last thing that Suga wanted to walk into was a party.

And yet that’s where he was. As soon as he and Daichi walked in they were met with cheers and handed champagne. 

“Is this all for us?” Daichi asked, dazed, as they were led into the party by Asahi, who laughed softly. 

“Sort of. For you guys and the new recruits that passed through training a few days ago.” Asahi said, nodding at an nervous looking group standing by the drinks. Well, most of them looked nervous. A short, red haired one was chatting animatedly with Nishinoya and trying to rope his sour faced companion into the conversation.

Suga stifled a laugh. It wasn’t that long ago that they were the new recruits. It was three of them that year, as opposed to these four: Daichi, himself, and Asahi. Asahi was born to be an agent, strong, smart, and capable. But after their first mission, it became clear that Asahi couldn’t handle the pressure of being out in the field. He was much better suited to desk work. But his desk work included designing new gadgets and weapons, exploding ties and bulletproof cars. Sure, Suga missed having him in the field, but Asahi’s confidence soared when he was in the lab. Suga had known him for years and had never seen him happier than when he was behind his worktable (and Noya was pestering him to let him test out everything.)

“Were you that short, Suga?” Daichi asked, smirking. Suga softly punched his arm.

“I’m not  _ that _ much shorter than you.” He griped.

“Well, you were back then.”

Suga smiled. While Asahi realized he wasn’t suited to fieldwork on that first mission, Daichi and Suga realized that they had to be partners. From the first day of training, the three of them were inseperable, but on their first mission Daichi and Suga were an unbeatable team. It was normal for most agents to get switched around depending on their assignments, but there was no Daichi without Suga. 

“Hey,” Asahi said, shaking Suga from his memories. “Looks like the recruits want to talk to you.”

He looked up and sure enough Noya was pointing all four of new agents in their direction. Two of them in particular looked interested. Well, interested might not have been the word. The lanky one with freckles looked interested, the short one looked  _ awestruck _ . 

“What is Noya doing?” Daichi asked, waving awkwardly at the new agents, before Noya gave them a shove in their direction. “Is he? Right. Looks like they are going to talk to us?”

“Suga, Daichi!” Noya called out  from across the room and sauntering over with a drink in hand. “Meet my underlings.”

The bright eyed, red haired one was the first to extend an overly excited hand, practically bouncing on his feet.

“Hinata Shouyou, sir!” Suga took his hand, flushed with embarrassment.

“Ah, you don’t have to call me sir, I’m-”

“Sugawara Koushi.” Hinata answered, eyes wide. “Of course I know who you are! You’re the best!”

“Oh no,” Suga laughed. “No, I don’t know about that. And call me Suga-”

“Give yourself some more credit, Koushi.” Daichi said. “You’re the brains of the operation. And a good amount of the brawn, if I’m being honest.”

The rest of the recruits opened up after that, the dark one with freckles was Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata’s grumpy shadow was Kageyama Tobio, and the tall blonde one was Tsukishima Kei.

“I’m still surprised you made it!” Noya said, grinning ear to ear. “That mission was too smooth, thought something awful would for sure happen on the plane at least.”

“Suga did get kidnapped.” Daichi suggested.

“Oh please,” Suga said at the same time that Hinata and Yamaguchi echoed  _ kidnapped! _ , gently punching Daichi’s arm again. “I knew exactly what I was doing the whole time.”

“Oh really?” Daichi raised an eyebrow and caught Suga’s hand before it could make contact with his shoulder. “Show them the battle scar then.”

“Battle scar?” Hinata gasped. Up close, Suga could see he was taller than Noya, but barely. He had the same wide eyed, determined expression Suga recognized from his own days of training. The one behind him, Kageyama, couldn’t have been more different though, he was easily taller than Suga already, with a face like he already knew exactly what he was doing, like he could go out on solo missions already.

“Well now you’ve gotta show us the battle scar!” Noya demanded. “Unless it’s somewhere unsafe for newbie eyes. In that case you just have to show us.”

“ _ Yuu _ -”

“What?” He shrugged. “As your best friends we all share rights to admire your best feature. Your ass, Daichi’s thighs, Asahi’s-”

“ _ Yuu that’s enough _ .” Asahi yelped and clamped a hand over Noya’s mouth. “But really Suga, battle scar?”

Suga sighed and lifted his sleeve to wipe away at his cheek, taking off enough of the makeup off to reveal the dark angry bruise. 

“Whoa,” Hinata breathed. “How did you get that?”

“Gun.” He said simply. “The bastard was trying to torture information out of me.”

“And Suga got him to reveal all we needed to know about him while doing it.” Daichi said proudly, and Suga couldn’t help the swell of pride he felt. 

Tsukishima looked like he was about to say something, but before he could get the words out the building rocked with the sound of a loud explosion. 

Suga was thrown to the ground with the force of the blast, head ringing from the noise. It felt like he was underwater. Distantly he could hear people shouting, and Daichi calling his name, but he felt like he was in slow motion until the world caught up with him and he leapt to his feet.

“Noya,” He said, mind shutting down into the calm state that came with his crisis mode. “Call a code red. Evacuate the whole building. All floors.”

Noya nodded and scampered off.

“You four-” Daichi jumped in, nodding at the four shell shocked newbies. “Make sure everyone gets out. Asahi, we’ll need you to analyze any part of the bomb we can find. Koushi-”

“I know.” Suga said, and Daichi nodded wordlessly. They didn’t need words, after years of working together, Suga and Daichi could read each other wordlessly. Without so much as a glance they raced toward the direction of the blast. 

“It’s a small blast.” Daichi said. “So they’re trying to send a message.”

“To scare us.” Suga responded. “Doubtful there’ll be other bombs planted.”

“Unless,” Daichi skidded to a halt in his tracks. “Suga, we have to get outside now.”

“But-”

“They wanted us to evacuate.” Daichi said, and Suga's eyes went wide.

“Oh shit.”

Daichi was about to spin on his heel and head for the door but Suga shouted for him to follow and leapt through the hole the bomb had left in the building. 

Outside it had started to rain, a soft drizzle that was starting to pick up to a heavy rain that pushed down Suga’s bangs and would definitely ruin all the nice party clothes people wore that evening. 

“Split up?” Daichi asked and Suga nodded.

“Take the back, they might have made a break for it and you can probably catch them. I’ll go into the crowd, try and find a bomb.”

“On it.” Daichi nodded, but hesitated for a second and brought a hand to cup Suga’s cheek, tracing his thumb along the bruise. “Be careful, Koushi.”

“I always am, Daichi.”

With that, Suga took off into the assembling crowd. Noya was sitting on top of Asahi’s shoulders, trying to keep people calm while director Ukai issued orders. Iwaizumi, level headed as ever, was talking on the phone, probably to sleeper agents to check up on terrorist organizations this could be linked to. 

“Suga!” Noya turned. “What happened? Where’s Daichi?”

“We have to clear this area. Split up, or something.” Suga shouted to the crowd, out of breath. “The bomb inside was set for us to panic and evacuate.”

Ukai’s eyes went wide, and for a split second, so did Iwaizumi’s. 

“Daichi is-”

“Trying to track them down.” Suga finished. “In the meantime we should-”

Then the shot rang out. 

Without hesitation, Suga’s hand went to his holster and pulled out his gun, but Daichi must’ve already beaten him to it, since when he looked in the direction of the shot, he could see a sniper on the rooftop fall, a figure that could only be his partner with his gun arm outstretched. 

What was harder was dealing with the shot on the ground. It was unnaturally quiet, and for a second, he hoped that the bullet had missed, that no one was hurt after all and they stopped the hitman in time.

If he hadn’t turned around at the sound of the gun, if he’d hesitated just a second, he’d have seen the bullet find it’s target perfectly, pass through, and seen the director fall backwards, silently.

Instead, he turned back, met with the eerie silence. He didn’t hear any shouting, no one was screaming in pain or despair. He assumed that the bullet just missed, that no one was hurt.

He didn’t expect to see the shocked silence of everyone staring at the fallen body of Ukai. 

It was a choked whimper from Noya, whose face was so screwed up to stop himself from crying, that broke the silence. Suga felt like he was watching this from somewhere else, he could feel himself start crying, the rain and tears covering his face, but he couldn’t move his arm to wipe them away. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t think. 

“Protocol 4.” Iwaizumi finally spoke, and his voice shook. “We have to-” His voice broke, and he cleared his throat and tried again. “We have to enact protocol 4. From this moment I am the acting director. I need science and research looking at any possible suspects. All agents will remain on standby. Something tells me they weren’t just after Ukai. They’re targeting the agency.”

People started nodding, some rushing off to lose themselves in work, some still staring at Ukai’s body in horror and despair. 

“Suga-” Iwaizumi’s voice stopped him in his tracks. “I need you and Daichi in the field. Right away. Any leads you can find, anything-”

Suga swallowed, starting to feel his body again. Anger. Vengeance. These are things that Suga could hold onto now.

“We’ll set out tonight.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at the two people who read this....i'm sorry for not updating for months i've had finals! but now i'm home for the summer! anyways enjoy the self indulgent beyonce scene and nerdy secret agents. hope your standards are as low as mine!

Daichi and Suga stood side by side in the door of Asahi’s lab, practically bouncing on their heels with agitation as Asahi typed furiously on a computer. Even Noya was uncharacteristically stoic, sitting at the edge of a table, legs dangling, but still. It was as if the whole room was holding its breath while Asahi worked.

_ I should’ve been there sooner. It was my- _ Daichi had stammered, eyes squeezed shut and hands clenched into white knuckled fists in the front of Suga’s shirt as they stood in the rubble of the partially collapsed building. The bomb had knocked out part of the ground floor, making most of the building unsafe, but thankfully Asahi’s tech laboratory was in the basement and stretched out into what used to be unused subway tunnels. Even Noya had managed to set up a makeshift communication system.  _ Enough for me to reach you guys during your mission _ . Noya had explained.  _ Me and Asahi will be here the whole time. Iwaizumi too, when he needs to be _ .

But now they were just waiting. Waiting. Asahi and Noya had salvaged scraps of the bomb, Daichi had retrieved the assassin’s gun, and they were praying that was enough to give them a lead. 

“Well,” Asahi said finally, breaking the tense silence. “I can’t get you to the culprit. But I can get you the arms dealer.”

“That’s enough.” Daichi nodded with a small release of relief. “We can work with that.”

“Well judging from the controlled explosion of the bomb and the fragments Yuu and I found, we can trace the maker to one we put out of commission a few years back, but if we’re right, then the last few bombs he made went to the hands of the Owl.”

“The Owl,” Suga echoed, the name felt familiar. Noya nodded.

“Tanaka tracked him down a few years back.” Noya said. “But since he’s willing to talk about some of his customers - for a price of course - we’ve left him in business.”

“And now he’s selling to people who want us all dead.” Suga said bitterly. “What makes you think he’ll be willing to talk to us now?”

“The Owl is…unconventional.” Asahi said. “I think he’s our best bet right now.”

“And you two can make him talk.” A deep voice said from behind them, and Daichi and Suga spun to face Iwaizumi. “I trust in your...diplomacy.”

It had been a few hours since Ukai was assassinated and Iwaizumi took over the agency, but he already looked as if he hadn’t slept in days. 

“I’ve been checking in with our sleeper agents, the ones we can reach, we’ll get you assistance where we can at short notice.” Iwaizumi said, pacing restlessly. “But it looks like whoever this is has been picking off our deep cover agents for a long time now. They’re cutting us off. We have no way of knowing if h- if the ones we can’t reach are compromised or not.”

He didn’t say it, but all four of them knew what was weighing heavily on Iwaizumi’s mind.

_ Oikawa _ .

A stiff silence filled the room then, none of them knowing quite what to say. Each of them wondering how many of their friends they’ve lost, or just how alone were they?

Suga’s chest seized up thinking about Tooru. His  _ friend _ . Gone without a trace. And if that was enough to make him want to curl up and drop to the floor, he couldn’t imagine how Iwaizumi was feeling. He couldn’t imagine what he’d feel if it was  _ Daichi _ .

“We can’t lose any more time.” Daichi said finally, breaking the silence. “Noya, do we know where the Owl is now?”

“He was still in Japan when Tanaka found him, but I think since then I think he’s running the operation out of Moscow.”

“How fast can we get there?” Suga asked.

“We can get you there on the jet.” Iwaizumi said. Suga and Daichi nodded and ran to the walls of the lab, where the walls unfolded to reveal the racks of their usual equipment. Most of what they needed was still with them, since they were still fresh from their last mission, but Daichi grabbed more bullets and strapped on a communication watch, after detonating his on their last mission. Suga put on a new suit jacket, knife sheathed easily in the inner lining of the jacket. His gun was a familiar weight on his hip, but he longed for the security of stealth missions, when he could go under the cover of darkness, armed to the teeth, not worrying about having to fumble with buttons or restricted movement.

Daichi was the picture of a gentleman spy, though, loading his gun and holstering it, every movement powerful and poised, ready to pounce. His expression was dangerous and intense, but when he caught Suga looking at him it broke into a small, reassuring smile.

“Good luck,” Asahi said, looking serious and even more worried. Without thinking, Suga threw his arms around his tall friend, who stifled a sob with a laugh and picked him up easily. 

“Don’t go crying on me, Azumane.” Suga chided. “We’ll be back before you know it.”

“What, I don’t get a hug asshole?” Noya asked, and Daichi pulled him into a hug, ruffling his hair. 

“We’ve gotta hear your annoying voice on the comm the whole mission, do you need one?” Daichi joked. 

With weak smiles, they separated, Daichi and Suga once again standing shoulder to shoulder in the doorway.

“Wait,” Iwaizumi said, stopping them before they could turn the corner.

“Do you want a hug too,  _ Iwa-chan _ ?” Suga teased, but they all winced when they realized that he’d used Oikawa’s nickname for him.

“Hug me when you get back.” Iwaizumi cleared his throat. “I was going to say, the Owl won’t kill you on sight,”

“Thanks.”

“ _ But _ , I’d watch out for his second in command. He won’t hesitate.”

“So we don’t know  _ where _ in Moscow he is.”

“Nope.”

“But, we know he’s  _ somewhere _ in Moscow.”

“Yep.”

“And we’re supposed to find him somehow?”

“Yep.” Daichi said again, taking another sip of his iced coffee.

Suga groaned and pushed back his sunglasses. The two of them were leaning on a railing overlooking the river. Asahi’s information had gotten them to Moscow. Tanaka’s old profile had gotten them to the district. But for the better part of the afternoon they’d been stuck, now long into the evening. Pacing the streets, looking for what? Someone suspicious?

“This is useless.” Suga growled, hurling a rock into the river and watching it sink with a soft  _ plunk _ .

“I shouldn’t have killed the assassin.” Daichi hissed, again. “I could’ve gotten information out of him, we could have used him, then we wouldn’t be stuck  _ here _ . In  _ Moscow _ . Drinking  _ Russian Starbucks _ .”

“Daichi,” Suga gasped and whirled around, instinctively grabbing his partner’s arm. “It’s  _ not _ your fault.”

“I know that. I  _ should _ know that.” Daichi said, instantly softening at Suga’s reassurance. “But I just. I can’t stop thinking about it, you know? Knowing that if I got there a second sooner-”

“I know, I know. I do to. If I’d reacted faster when I heard the shot. I should’ve  _ known _ that he was the target-”

“We’d still probably be stuck in Moscow.” Daichi said lightly. “With Russian Starbucks.”

“I hate it when you’re right.” Suga grumbled, sinking down to his elbows on the railing, but still slightly less heavy hearted than before. “Fuck this Russian Starbucks. We’re in Moscow. I need a fucking drink.”

“Koushi I am  _ not _ encouraging your bad vodka decisions this early on a mission.” Daichi laughed, but stopped suddenly and turned, eyes bright with an idea. “A drink.”

“So you do want to encourage my bad vodka decisions?” Suga asked.

“Absolutely not, but I think I know where we can find the Owl.” Daichi grinned and pushed off the railing, motioning for Suga to follow him. “From what Tanaka told us about him, he’ll be somewhere where he can be loud, distracting, and the center of attention.”

“A bar.” Suga said, a slow smile crossing his face and his heart fluttering with anticipation. He quickly fell into step beside Daichi and tapped his watch, calling up a communication link. “Noya, you there?”

“He’s passed out.” Asahi’s voice said on the other end of the line. “How’s it going out there?”

“Finally got a good lead.” Daichi spoke into his own watch.  _ Lead _ was a strong word for it.  _ Idea _ maybe. Or  _ hunch _ . “Can you do a scan for bars or clubs in this district?”

“Can’t you use google maps for that?” Asahi asked, but Suga could hear him typing in the distance. “Uh, let’s see. We’ve got a few. But I think I know just which one you’re looking for.”

“Know?”

“Yeah.  _ Belaya sova _ .” Asahi said.

“White owl.” Suga echoed. “If this is really him, the guy is really not a fan of subtlety.”

“He isn’t.” Asahi said dryly. “You’ll find that out fast enough. It’s down by the waterfront, you two aren’t too far from it now. Just keep going South along the river, you’ll find it.”

With a quick goodbye, they switched off their comms and set off in the direction Asahi had pointed them in. The park turned into a busy street, Suga and Daichi striding through them. 

“Oh wow.” Suga said, stopping suddenly. “Asahi wasn’t kidding about the subtlety.”

He was right about not having to tell them the exact distance either.  _ Belaya Sova _ was lit up by a large white neon sign stating its name, the line stretched along the block, and the heavy beat of loud music resonated deep into Suga’s bones.

“Looks busy.” Daichi smirked. “Wanna wait in line?”

“Hmm,” Suga pretended to consider. “Sounds awfully polite.”

“Or we could take the direct route.”

“You know I like the direct route.” Suga smiled and took Daichi’s offered arm. 

“Daichi,” Suga said suddenly, stopping before they turned the corner. “The bouncer. He isn’t the second in command Iwa warned us about, is he?”

“The bouncer?” Daichi frowned, as if the thought hadn’t occurred to him. “He shouldn’t be. I mean, you’d think the Owl would want his number two inside probably. Waste of a killing machine to have him dealing with drunk girls with fake IDs.”

“Of course.” Suga laughed nervously. “Killing machine. Fake IDs.”

Daichi squeezed Suga’s hand before dropping it to his pistol. The pair got a few dirty glances as they passed the line and walked directly up to the bouncer, a man who was probably taller than even Asahi. 

“Are you on the list?” The bouncer asked, casting them a cold glance, which Daichi met with an icy stare of his own, but it didn’t seem to be getting them anywhere, just locked in a staring match that would end with guns drawn or them being thrown out onto the street.

“Ah we’re here on business.” Suga said quickly, jumping in with a dazzling smile, one which Daichi said was the most dangerous weapon in his arsenal. It seemed to work, the bouncer’s gaze softened slightly, almost imperceptibly, but that was all Suga needed to start to work.

See, part of what made Suga such a good agent was just how much he didn’t look like an agent. He had one of those faces that people instinctively trusted. He wasn’t  _ short _ , per se, but no one would be  _ intimidated _ by Suga, that was, until it was too late. 

“What kind of business?” The bouncer asked gruffly, but Suga’s smile didn’t falter despite his pounding heart.  _ It’s fine _ , he chided himself. _ If he starts trouble, Daichi and I can fight our way in _ .

“That’s between us and the Owl.” Suga said cooly, meeting the bouncer’s eyes with the same open smile. 

For a second there was silence, and Suga shifted imperceptibly for the gun at his hip, but after another millisecond of regarding them, the bouncer shrugged and stepped aside.

“Your funeral.”

Inside the club, it was even more hectic. Suga could barely hear himself think over the pounding dance music, and could barely see Daichi through the crowds and the flashing lights. Everywhere they turned they were surrounded by bodies dancing and drinking. He followed his partner closely, almost pressed to his back, letting Daichi break through the crowd while Suga kept an eye on their backs to see if they were being tailed, but it was impossible to see.

“We know what the Owl looks like from Tanaka.” Daichi said, low enough in Suga’s ear that only he could hear him. “But he’ll probably be hard to get to. Nothing on the second in command, though. How the hell are we going to find them in a place like this?”

Suga was about to devise a “split up and search for clues” kind of plan when he spotted something in the corner.

“I think we should let them find us.”

“Oh no, you don’t mean-”

Suga nodded, his eyes twinkling, smirking at Daichi’s terrified expression.

“Bad vodka decisions.”

Daichi buried his face in his hands and groaned. 

People were definitely starting to notice them now. 

Suga wasn’t nearly as drunk as he was acting, as he swung his leg around the cold silver pole to the strong beat of the Beyonce song. One shot was all it took to lose his self consciousness without losing his sharpness. Even as he rolled his hips against the pole and threw a lazy wink into the crowd he scanned the crowd for the Owl, or anyone else eyeing a conspicuous newcomer with suspicion. His eyes caught on a shorter man in the back, who was staring at him with a cold, interest, not the excited, spectacle watching, drunk stares from the rest of the crowd.  _ Interesting _ , Suga thought to himself as he extended his leg behind him, wrapping it around the pole and flipping himself upside down. Funny how spy training prepared you for any situation, and pole dancing looked like it was one of them. He casually slid his eyes from the dark haired man, seeking out Daichi, to signal for him he found something. But where  _ was  _ he?

He couldn’t spot Daichi in the back, where he said he’d be keeping an eye out. And he wasn’t near the bar either. Suga’s heart started pounding in his ears and his palms began to sweat, making his hold on the pole precarious. Did they already find him? That would make sense. Just one look at Daichi told everyone  _ yeah this is a spy _ . 

Tightening his grip and sticking his smile in place, Suga swung around the pole to face the side of the room and should’ve breathed a sigh of relief at seeing Daichi undetected and unharmed, but instead his breath caught in his throat.

Daichi had stopped at the side of the table, his search for the Owl seemingly on pause as he gripped at the edge of the table and leaned in Suga’s direction, breathing heavily. His dark eyes were fixed on Suga’s movements, tracing every sway of his hips against the pole, but when he noticed Suga had turned to face him, he raised his eyes to meet Suga’s, and time froze. 

This was not something partners did. This was not something  _ best friends _ did. But as Suga met Daichi’s wide eyed gaze Suga couldn’t tear his eyes away, his heart was beating as loud as the music now, and distantly he registered “I can’t look suspicious”. He was still dancing, years of training kept his cover, but that was in motion only, he kept his eyes glued on Daichi’s, the search for the Owl long forgotten. The only thing that was on Suga’s mind was the music and Daichi’s dark eyes tracing every outline of his body as he moved.

That was, until a gunshot broke him out of his trance. 

The bullet grazed his shoulder, close enough that he could almost feel it. Still clutching the pole, Suga froze, listening to the echo and the shouts of the club goers as they scrambled for the exit. A leg was still wrapped around the pole and he was balancing on it above the ground, he felt like he just woke up from a deep sleep, disoriented and sluggish, there was no way he could catch the shooter like this.

Fortunately, Daichi sprung into action immediately, leaping up over the table and drawing his gun from his belt, but he couldn’t tell who fired with the club in chaos. A gun would never work, Suga thought, paralyzed.  It was too possible he’d hit a bystander, he’d never do it.

Still shaken, Suga dropped from the pole, but still landed gracefully on all fours and took off into the crowd. All around him people were pushing and screaming, Suga fought his way through, looking for the one person who’d be running  _ in _ to the club. And something told him it was the man from earlier. 

Thinking quickly, Suga took a sharp left and launched himself onto the counter of the bar to get a better view of the room and draw out the would-be assassin. He stumbled on the edge of the bar, it caught him in the legs and sent him sprawling across it. He grit his teeth and pushed up on his hands, eyes moving up from an empty glass, to a pair of dress shoes, legs, and all the way up to the face of a man who must’ve leapt onto the bar with considerably more grace than Suga.

“Agent.” He said coldly, and Suga stumbled to his feet. Barely regaining his footing before the man lunged at him, swinging a kick at him that Suga was barely able to dodge in time.

“Uh...thug? Lackey? Second in command?” Suga taunted. “Not really sure what you are yet-”

_ Don’t talk in a fight, Suga _ . Daichi’s constant reminder echoed in his head as he was sent reeling backwards from a punch to the stomach.

“Koushi!” He heard Daichi shout from across the club but he held a hand up in his direction, catching his breath.

“I got this, Daichi!” He growled and narrowed his eyes at his opponent, who seemed to be waiting for Suga to make the first move this time. “Find the Owl!”

He could live with that. Suga wasn’t exactly a tank, but he was quick enough to sprint at his unnamed opponent and get enough force behind his kick to the man’s side to throw him off balance. It wouldn’t take much to knock him off the bar, but he was quick too. He blocked Suga’s punch as it came and threw an elbow into his stomach, knocking Suga backwards once again. The man loomed over him, pushing Suga back down with his foot on his chest and Suga braced himself. The last thing he wanted to do was call out for Daichi, making Daichi worry about him again. He could take care of himself.

“Oho? And what do we have here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oho?  
> ohoho?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws this chapter at you and sprints away at full speed like i haven't abandoned this fic for months i'm so sorry everyone*

Even Suga had to admit, sitting down for drinks with a guy who was just trying to kill you was new. 

“Let’s see. I’ve got whiskey for Sawamura and I, tea for the pretty one, and coffee for the prettier one.”

Suga took his mug of tea from the Owl, and he wasn’t sure what he was more shaken by, his fight with the Owl’s hitman - who he called Akaashi, or the prettier one - or the fact that the Owl burst in laughing with a very confused Daichi like the two were childhood friends. Or maybe it was the Owl’s outfit, a strange combination of a parts of a tuxedo and pajama pants. 

“Thank you.” Suga managed to say and settled back against the couch next to Daichi. His partner seemed almost as lost as Suga, but seemed to be taking this more or less in stride.

As far as Suga could gather from the hurried explanation Daichi had whispered into Suga’s ear when they managed to get an unobserved moment, when Akaashi and Suga were at each other’s throats, Daichi managed to track down the arms dealer upstairs, who seemed surprisingly more willing to talk than their average mark _.  _ The two of them burst in right before Suga and Akaashi were about to tear each other to pieces and declared that they  _ had _ to sit down for drinks while Suga and Akaashi were still circling each other like wolves.

Now Suga took a long sip of his tea, fidgeting uneasily in his seat as the arms dealer chatted easily with Daichi, keeping a hand on Akaashi’s thigh all the while. The Owl’s second in command looked about as awkward as Suga felt while the two of them trying not to make eye contact. Tea time with someone  _ before _ they tried to kill you was one thing, but this felt like the most awkward “morning after” ever. 

The tension was almost enough to make him forget the pole dance.

Almost.

“Um,” Suga said finally, clearing his throat. “Owl?”

“Bokuto.” He corrected. “Only my enemies call me the Owl. You aren’t my enemies now, are you?”

Bokuto was still smiling, but his eyes glinted with an unspoken threat, like he was examining him. Suga smiled thinly, tightening his grip on his teacup.

“It depends on what you can tell us.” He smiled, setting down his teacup. “Daichi?”

His partner set down his drink to fumble in his pocket to retrieve the assassin’s gun and slid it across the low table. Bokuto picked it up and examined it, eyes guarded.

“Are we dueling?” He asked Daichi. “Is that what’s happening?”

“Tell me about this gun.” Suga demanded. “It’s unique, not a make you sell often. Not a make anyone but you sell.”

Bokuto turned it over in his hand, experimentally spinning it in his hand and aiming at the ceiling. Akaashi kept an eye on Bokuto and sipped his tea, deceptively calm, but Suga could read that underneath he was poised and ready to attack at Bokuto’s signal.

“I see the crows are still keeping an eye on me, if that’s why you’re here.” He said finally, setting the gun down on the table. “I sell to a lot of people, you know. How would I remember this  _ one _ gun? I can’t help you.”

“That’s  _ bullshit _ -” Suga started, ready to leap out of his seat but Daichi pulled him down with a hand at his elbow. Keeping him grounded, as always.

“Bokuto.” Daichi said simply. “Please.”

Suga had been in this game a long time, he’d faced off with the lowest thugs, mysterious corporate heads, femme fatales that gave  _ him _ a run for his money...and not once had the word  _ please _ ever worked. 

But clearly, Bokuto was no lowly thug, corporate head, or femme fatale. He was something different in the game. In the dim light, his eyes glinted and he leaned in, resting his arms on his knees.

“A crow asking  _ politely _ ?” He said. “That’s new. What’s different this time? What’s made you, not your little boyfriend though, so polite?”

Daichi grit his teeth and tightened his grip on the edge of the table, and Suga thought it was the boyfriend thing until Daichi looked at him and gave him a look that said  _ should we trust him _ ?

Immediately, Suga was flushed with guilt. Of  _ course _ it was about the agency, the mission. How could he let the importance of this slip for a second to think about himself?

No, they couldn’t trust Bokuto. Suga thought, getting himself back on track. Obviously they couldn’t, but what other choice did they have?

“Ukai is dead.” Suga said, bluntly. “And this gun belonged to the assassin that killed him.”

“All this circumstance to track down an assassin?” Bokuto chuckled. “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s  _ really _ going on out there in Tokyo?”

The wild-eyed man stared them down, unnervingly. In the distance, Suga could still hear the pounding baseline of the club downstairs, long deserted and closed off, but to the suspicious eye it would look like another Saturday night rave. 

“We found the assassin.” Daichi said. “He’s not the problem.”

“What we want to know is who he’s working for.” Suga finished. “Before they strike again.”

“Well, we can’t trace it back to a gun-”

“No,” Suga said, “But we want you to trace it back to this.”

Out of his bag he withdrew a small plastic bag and laid it on the table. Inside of it the shell fragments of the bomb glimmered under the low lights. Immediately, Bokuto’s eyes glinted with familiarity. Akaashi’s hand trailed to rest inside his jacket, and Suga reacted, lazily reaching for the comfortable weight of his knife, concealed in his belt. 

“I recognize this, now.” Bokuto said softly, unzipping the bag and holding a fragment to the light. “Hard to not recognize one of these. I don’t have any left.”

“We need you to tell us who you sold them to.” Daichi said, his voice low as he leaned across the table and pulled the gun back over. The dim light caught on his eyes, lighting them up and catching them with a dangerous glow while the rest of him was still in shadow. Something about the sight of his partner like this sent a chill down Suga’s spine. He was the perfect picture of a gentleman spy, but this was a hint of the iron will underneath. “Or we’ll be forced to consider other alternatives.”

Suga took this as a cue to shift his jacket to the side, revealing the slim pistol he kept there. The other’s eyes narrowed, both reaching for their own weapons, but Suga knew he’d be the quicker draw. It was Bokuto’s move.

“The buyer was anonymous.” He said, flippantly. Suga started making a quick move for his gun, but once again Daichi grabbed his wrist, pulling him back into his seat.

“You’re lucky you have Sawamura to reign you in.” Bokuto said, studying him with interest. “And I would’ve taken you for the levelheaded one.”

“That’s always their first mistake.” He said cooly, eyes not leaving Bokuto’s. “And the buyer?”

“Anonymous, like I said.”

“But?” Daichi prodded. “There’s always a but, isn’t there?”

“But,” Bokuto said in agreement, eyes glittering. “We have the location they’ve been buying from. The shipments have been going out across the globe, but the payments are relatively central.”

“Is this the part where this table opens up into a giant touchscreen hologram?” Suga asked dryly and picked up his tea to take a sip of the now cold liquid. 

“Not quite.” Bokuto smiled and pulled a phone out of his pocket. 

“No holograms in this either.” Akaashi said, speaking up for the first time since he and Suga tried to kill each other. Bokuto beamed and pulled up google maps and typed in a quick search.

“Holograms would make this easier.” He admitted, passing the phone across the table to Suga and Daichi. “But this is where we’ve been getting the payments.”

The map was zoomed in on a small set of islands, which appeared to be off the coast of Greece. Each was almost completely unmarked minus a few crisscrossing roads around the edges of each island, but whether that was the land or the shitty quality of Bokuto’s phone was anyone’s guess.

“Basically don’t bother showing up to these without a spare billion dollars.” Bokuto said. “In order to do some...background checks-”

“What are you doing background checks for?” Suga asked. “You’re selling weapons to supervillains.”

“It’s all relative.” He waved his hand. “Anyways, I was doing background checks and the payments have been centralized around this island. It’s unmarked on the map, but there’s a resort there for the incredibly wealthy-”

“And the incredibly suspicious.” Daichi finished, picking up the phone and zooming in closer. “The name?”

“It’s just called Lot 12.” Akaashi spoke up. “But I’m sure anyone as  _ well connected _ as you can get reservations.”

Daichi passed the phone to Suga, who scanned the map before sliding the phone back 

across the table. Bokuto caught it easily and tucked it into his pocket.

“Thank you. We won’t forget this help, Bokuto.” Daichi said, standing up and pulling his phone from his jacket pocket. “Suga, we better get in contact with Noya.”

* * *

 

“I cannot believe we finally got the jet.” Suga giggled excitedly as they climbed aboard. “We usually have to fucking Uber from mark to mark.”

“What happened to not wanting to be James Bond, Suga?” Daichi asked, raising an eyebrow.

“We’re going to an exclusive resort on a private island. We’re already James Bond.” Suga said.

“Well, which one of us is Bond and which one of us is the beautiful interpol agent with a horrible secret?” Daichi asked. 

“I’d like to think that I’m the femme fatale who’s trying to kill James Bond but is also in love with him.” Suga said, but turned bright red after realizing what he said and searched for a quick change of subject. “Do you think they really have a minibar in here?

Daichi cracked a smile, watching his partner throw his bag onto a table and leap into one of the cushy seats, the momentum spinning it around. 

“I don’t think we have time to enjoy it, Suga.” Daichi said, sitting down across from the silver haired man, who pouted at his words. Jesus, it was like Suga was  _ trying _ to kill him. “We’ve got briefing to do.”

Daichi pulled a slim, silver laptop from his own bag and opened it, typing in the password that Asahi had issued that would pull up the case files they needed. 

“We’ve given them enough time that HQ should have pulled up covers for us at least. But I’m warning you, I think Hajime put the newbies in charge of creating covers. So don’t be surprised if we end up having to be ex pirates or something that Hinata or Kageyama would have come up with.”

Suga laughed again, and Daichi looked up from the loading screen to drink in the sight. He wanted to memorize every frame of every moment that Suga smiled in. 

Daichi’s feelings were a bonfire. He’d been in love with Suga from the moment they were paired up to spar in training. When Daichi knocked him to the floor on the first hit and Suga  _ laughed _ . The only person he’d ever said anything to was Hajime, but he was sure that the whole agency knew. He was sure that everyone who ever saw the both of them knew. He was sure Suga knew, but didn’t want to reject him outright while they still had to work together.

But sometimes he let himself be selfish. Being too protective of Suga on missions, letting their arms brush, eyes linger.

Like he was doing now.

Eventually Suga’s giggles died down and he brought his clear hazel eyes level with Daichi’s once again, waiting expectantly for their mission details like they’ve done a thousand times before.

“Ok,” Daichi cleared his throat and clicked open the file. “So looks like the name I’m using is… Sawamura Daichi?”

“Huh.” Suga frowned and tilted his head. “I guess that makes sense, though. We aren’t exactly doing a stealth mission. We’re trying to draw out the mark. So if they know who we are but no one else does that should help us get them alone and - why are you still making that face?”

“Well,” Daichi started, turning the laptop around slowly. “Looks like the name you’re using is Sawamura Koushi.”

The compartment became so silent that you could almost hear the air rushing by outside. 

“Ah.” Suga said finally. “And I suppose our cover is that we’re-”

“Married.”

“I guess that makes a little more sense than a tropical brotherly vacation.” Suga said, cracking a smile, but his hands twitched nervously in his lap. 

“It’ll be fine, Suga.” Daichi said, trying to reassure his partner, but he wasn’t sure what he was referring to. The mission, convincingly portraying a married couple, or his own self restraint in not driving off his partner and his best friend with his own feelings.

“Yeah,” Suga grinned. “I’m sure it’ll really test my limits, though. Pretending to be madly in love with you.”

He made a face at Daichi, and the taller man smiled, but both their eyes were a little sad.

“You’d be lucky to have me.” Daichi rolled his eyes. “Now, do you want to go over the rest of our files,  _ Mr. Sawamura _ ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *returns to my garbage can but promises to return, reminds you you can hit me up on tumblr @ngisa or on twitter @heshotharu to yell at me to write*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a shorter chapter, but it's a bit of an action break and an introduction to YES ITS FINALLY TIME FOR FAKE MARRIED GET READY FOR THE MUTUAL PINING!!!

“Let me help you with that, baby.” Daichi said, low in Suga’s ear as they stepped out of the plane and into the bright sunlight of the island. He slid an arm around Suga’s waist, letting his hand trace along his partner’s arm to grasp the suitcase handle Suga was tugging at. Really, this was a little much.

“I’ve got it, Daichi.” Suga huffed, trying to conceal the shiver that ran involuntarily down his spine at Daichi’s close proximity, but Daichi pried the suitcase from his grasp anyways and distracted him by pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Remember, Suga. We can’t take our hands off each other.” Daichi whispers while still leaning in. “Can’t blow our cover.”

“Yep. Cover.” Newlyweds. Honeymoon. Love. Suga swallowed hard, but his throat stayed dry as his partner smiled a warm smile at him and pulled away, walking down the runway of the small airport, following the valet. The setting sun beat down on them heavily, and Suga was for once glad of the ridiculous floppy hat that was included in their equipment for the mission.

“ _ What does it do _ ” He remembered asking Kenma, who’d come bearing gadgets. “ _ Does it have a camera, or - ooh does it have razor edges? Can I throw it at people _ ?”

“ _ What do you mean, what does it do?”  _ Kenma asked. “ _ It’s a hat. The island will be sunny and hot.” _

_ “I think it’s cute.” _ Daichi smirked and placed it on his head. “ _ And it’ll keep you from looking like a lobster. Won’t be able to seduce your way to the assassin when you’re bright red.” _

Suga flushed again just thinking of that. Daichi had been joking, of course. It was an unspoken truce between them, since one mission gone awry years ago, that honey trapping a mark would be the absolute last resort. It hadn’t gone well. For either of them.

But as they piled their bags into the golf cart like vehicle the valet drove, Suga swallowed hard and realized that in a place this glamorous, and this dangerous, the “punch your way to the answers” approach might not work as well. 

As if he could sense what Suga was thinking, as he always did, a habit that Suga both loved and hated, Daichi’s hand found Suga’s in the gathering darkness. His first instinct was to jerk his hand away, afraid to get to close and end up pushing away the one constant in his life, but not tonight. Maybe it was the undertaking they were about to go through, maybe it was their cover and how for once, Suga had an excuse to hold Daichi close, at least for now. So he squeezed Daichi’s hand and shifted in closer to his partner, feeling his heartbeat, steady even now. 

After reaching their destination, Suga and Daichi followed their luggage cart through the entrance in tense silence which Suga tried to play off as travel exhaustion as they approached the smiling young woman at the front desk. 

“Come on, baby.” Daichi said, wrapping an arm around Suga’s shoulders and letting the shorter man curl into him, resting his head on Daichi’s shoulder and letting his eyes droop. This, at least, wasn’t hard. It was starting to catch up to him, the past two days and his own minimal sleep.

“Oh! Hello! Are you checking in?” The woman - girl really, couldn’t be any older than their recruits, with her flushed cheeks and blonde hair tied half up in a little ponytail - asked excitedly. 

“Ah, yes.” Daichi beamed back, disentangling himself from Suga as best he could but keeping a tight grip on Suga’s hand. “We have reservations under Sawamura?”

“I see,” She said, scrolling through a tablet. “Daichi and Koushi?”

“That’s us!” Suga piped up and pushed ahead to lean on the counter conspiringly. “And between you and me, the sooner you can get us to the room the better. It is after all…”

Suga flashed the hand bearing the simple gold band that they’d been provided as part of their cover. He hadn’t been able to stop fiddling with it since he’d gotten it. It made him ache with a sort of sad longing, a life that could’ve been. But this wedding ring had a compartment he could crack to release a tiny cyanide pill, hardly the ring he would’ve picked out himself.

Or the one he hoped Daichi would pick out for him.

“Oh!” The receptionist gasped. “Congratulations!”

“Thank you!” Suga shot back in the same excited squeak as the woman at the same time as Daichi stepped in closer and pressed a hand to the small of Suga’s back.

“Koushi,” He said in a low voice that made Suga giggle and the receptionist blush. “You know you don’t have to tell  _ everyone _ we meet that.”

“I don’t tell  _ everyone _ !”

“He does.” Daichi said to the receptionist. “The taxi to the airport, everyone in the security line, the TSA agent patting him down-”

“ _ Daiiichiiiii _ !”

“He wanted to buy plane snacks from every different shop to tell the cashiers we were going on our honeymoon.”

“Well I won’t keep you then!” The woman said with a smile, handing them a set of keys. “Your room is number 23, follow the boardwalk out to the end. We hope you enjoy your stay.”

She grinned at Suga, who winked back like they were old friends.

“Oh! And if you need anything just call me! The desk! I’m Yachi!”

“Thanks, Yachi!” Suga said, beaming as Daichi led him towards their room. “We’ll try not to cause too much trouble!”

By the time they insisted on taking their own bags from the valet and left the lobby, the sun had long sunk below the horizon. The resort opened up into a long stretch of boardwalk, lit by strings of tiny lights that glinted off the water. A few people were out walking, and Daichi easily slung an arm around Suga’s waist, and Suga took the invitation to lean into his partner, the exhaustion from earlier creeping up on him again, but he didn’t trust himself to let his guard down, not when they were so close to their enemy, with still no idea who they were. 

Their room was more like it’s own cottage, almost completely open to the night air with wide, floor to ceiling open windows and light curtains that almost immedately blew into his face when he walked in. Daichi set his bag down by the door and trailed an unthinking hand across Suga’s shoulder as he set to work checking the room for cameras and bugs.

“I was thinking we set up an evidence map,” Suga said, trying to stifle a yawn. “And then I can do some scouting, see if I find anyone suspicious and-”

“No.”

“What?” Suga blinked at his partner. “What do you mean no?”

“I mean you’re going to get some sleep and we’ll start work in the morning.” Daichi stepped away from the last phone and caught Suga’s wrist as he turned to go. “There’s nothing else we can do for now, Suga.”

“Daichi!” Suga sighed, torn between twisting out of his grip or just reveling in the feel of Daichi’s strong fingers wrapped around his wrist. “The longer we drag this out, the more of our agents are being picked off in the field.”

His voice shook with the last sentence. It was so easy to forget. This seemed so much like a normal mission, just saving the world from some lunatic with nuclear codes or stopping an international terrorist ring, not something that was very personal. Not something that singled out people he knew and cared about as it’s first targets. Ukai was dead, agents who Suga had trained with, worked with were dead. Oikawa Tooru was missing.

Daichi’s grip on his wrist loosened, but he dropped his arm to wrap around Suga’s shoulders and pull him into his chest, and Suga leaned in instinctively.

“Koushi.” Daichi said, his voice a low rumble in Suga’s ear. “You haven’t slept in two days. There’s no leads, no immediate threats, and no people we can gain information from out there. And the last thing I want is you to go into the field in a state like this.”

“I’m  _ fine _ , Daichi.” Suga protested weakly. 

“You’re about to pass out from exhaustion. It would be far more dangerous to send you out right now. Field agents or not, I’m not losing my partner over this.”

“Daichi,” Suga muttered, but couldn’t bring himself to argue anymore. He let Daichi steer him towards the large, low bed. “I haven’t changed yet. And I gotta wash my face.”

Daichi laughed, a warm sound that filled up the room. 

“Of course. How could I make you jeopardize your skincare routine.”

“It’s of the utmost importance.” Suga said gravely, rummaging through his suitcase for his toiletry bag and a pair of loose cotton shorts. Daichi was smiling at him again, with such tenderness that it made him want to run away. Suga closed the door of the bathroom behind him and leaned against it, sliding to the ground and burying his head in his hands. How did he not know what this did to him? How has he spent years at Suga’s side and not notice the desperate way Suga trailed behind him everywhere and selfishly leaned into every casual touch? 

This mission was going to kill him. And if it didn’t, then maybe the terrorist organization would.

When Suga emerged from the bathroom, Daichi had already flopped on the bed in a pair of gray sweatpants (and no shirt. Sweet jesus, Suga felt his soul ascend) typing something on his laptop.

“What happened to  _ no more work tonight, get some rest _ ?” Suga teased, sitting down at the edge of the bed. He reached over and closed Daichi’s laptop on top of the taller man’s fingers. “Come on, agent. You also look like death.”

“I was just sending a progress report to Iwaizumi.” He protested, but Suga shook his head.

“Progress reports are for rookies, Daichi. The way Hajime finds out what our mission status is if there’s any major news headlines.”

“Like  _ Remnants of Unknown Bodies Found In Shark Tank _ ?”

“Look, I was being resourceful, we  _ were _ in an aquarium after all.”

“Yeah, yeah. But it was still pretty gross.” Daichi said, pulling back the sheets and crawling into bed. “Get some sleep, Koushi.”

“Stop babying me.” Suga pouted, but slipped underneath the sheet as well, clicking the light off and being cautious not to let his skin touch Daichi’s. “Goodnight, Dai.”

But he knew that he’d just wake up the next morning entangled with the other man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 i love them boys. stay tuned next time for more fake dating, gross newlywed PDA, and the obligatory beach scene. as always, say hi to me on tumblr @ngisa or twitter @lesbianyachi i love you all xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! This fic will be *trying* to update every two weeks! or whenever I have two chapters written to be posted. But every two weeks at the very most. Anyways, drop a comment! tell me what you liked, tell me what you hated, tell me what you want to see! Also if anyone wants to beta this bad boy let me know!  
> And come say hi/yell at me to write on [tumblr!](https://ngisa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
